


Game on the dance floor

by Milkovichbitch



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: Andreil, BoyxBoy, Gallavich, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Malec, Milkovich, teammates, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovichbitch/pseuds/Milkovichbitch
Summary: Please keep reading. I've tagged fandoms I'm in to hopefully help the success of this story I'm trying to createIf interested keep reading I'll hope you'll enjoy





	Game on the dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep reading. I've tagged fandoms I'm in to hopefully help the success of this story I'm trying to create   
> If interested keep reading I'll hope you'll enjoy

I checked over my shoulder for the 10th time since joining the cue. What I was expecting I didn't known. It wasn't like the boys were about to turn a corner miles from home.   
Everyone around me seems relaxed and cheerful. Yet here I am ruining my only chance with a jumpy heart and panicked mind.  
The placement of a hand upon my shoulder brings the thoughts rushing through again. Do I reconise it? Could it be chases? Or even worse Spencer's. I rule out dalphena the pressure being to hard for her delicate fingers.   
Breath! Breath! Dammit breath Solar my brain taunts.   
With a reluctant turn of the head I see it's the couple behind me. Edging me towards the bouncer as I'm now first in line. How long was I trapped in my own mind?   
The tense checking of my fake ID I've been carrying since last October dosent scare me as much as what's next.  
No matter the outcome this isn't my one and only time, not to be repeated.   
As I enter the beat fills my body and now inside I can smile. No one from home would be in a club like this. Apart from me.  
To my left a girl with shoulder length purple hair is dancing intensely with a blonde haired girl. Are they together? Openly or hidden like me? Have they just met? Will they meet again? Or is it a walk away at 3am? So many questions unanswered.   
Then to my right a boy with tight brown curls and feminine features eyes me up and down. I weakly smile in his direction, not my type. Too girly. I chuckle to myself  
Coming from a guy who literally is dating a girl.   
The atmosphere is electric. The lighting making the moment.   
I reach the bar and ask for a vodka and coke. The barman sends me a wink. I blush he's cute.   
Fairly local plays throughout the club but now all eyes are on centre stage.  
Right fitting ripped jeans are see. Moving up and down stage. Toned stomach as my eyes slowly scan over his body. Something that catches my eyes are the black marks on each collar bone. I can just make out there words from where I'm sat. The left reading LM and the right I.V.XIV.   
I lick my lips because I can. I'm a different solar here in the club than I was an hour ago in Nottingham.   
The dancer is currently straddling a guy in his mid 30s. Blonde shaggy hair fallen over his eyes whilst he watches a £50 being slipped into his waistband.   
A slow walk back to centre stage leaves me wondering what do his eyes look like. The song speeds up as he carries on his routine. He looks up with a confident smirk, like he knows how everyone here wants a piece of him. His smile isn't strong as mine falls. That blue and that green eye making me feel sick. The owner being Percy Clayton, 18 year old, striker, current red coat academy student and current teammate. I don't know how but I manage myself to leave never turning back.


End file.
